There's a First Time for Everything
by abiholmes97
Summary: Abi and Dan's first time together. Contains smut!


There's A First Time for Everything.

When I was 16 years old, I met Daniel Holmes. He was the son of Sherlock's brother, Mycroft and we met properly at John and Mary's wedding. I'll admit my opinion of him was very little. I found him arrogant and so in love with himself that any kind of relationship with him just seemed impossible. Yet, over the course of our final few months in Secondary School, we ended up getting closer and eventually, he asked me out. When Phoebe Lestrade was born, we had been dating for a month. When Joseph Watson was born, we had been dating for a year. When Sherlock and Molly got married, 2 years and finally, when my sister Eliza died, we had been dating for 3 years. During that time, I think it was safe to say that we had become closer than I ever thought possible and genuinely loved each other. We had seen both our families grow and change in unimaginable ways and now it was time for our relationship to take the next step.

I was 19 years old when I first slept with Daniel. Some people would say we should have waited longer but I believe it was the right time for both of us. I was struggling with the loss of my sister, the second biggest loss I had experienced after my parent's death. I felt like I had to prove to myself that I was an adult and I could look after myself. I also felt like I needed someone that I could trust and commit myself to and who would do the same in return and that person was Daniel.

We didn't plan to do it the first time. I don't think anyone does really. I remember it clearly. It was late March and we had just finished mock's week in college. I had gone home to relax and unwind from what had been a stressful week. I was sat watching 'Paw Patrol' with my brother Hamish when my phone rang. It was Dan so I answered it.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hey." He replied.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Would you like to come round? Lestrade and Dad are both work and I suspect they won't be back until late. Johnny's at Emily's for the weekend and Sally's still in college and I think she's meeting Sam this evening. They have a hospital appointment. I could really use the company."

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "Mum's in so she can look after Hamish and I have no work to do so I'll come right over."

"That's great. I'll see you in a few!" and he hung up.

I got up from the sofa and gathered my things together.

"Mum!" I called. Molly came into the living room.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm heading over to Daniel's. He's home alone and wants some company."

"Ok. Will you be out for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'll text you if I find out."

"Have fun and say hi for me."

So I left the flat and headed across London. It was a warm day and full of the promises of spring. The trees were beginning to blossom and there was definitely and feeling of new beginnings. I headed on the tube across London to Whitehall and got to Mycroft's apartment within 10 minutes of leaving Baker Street. I rang the doorbell.

Dan answered the door and let me in. I will always be amazed at the elder Holmes' residence. Dan led me down the main hallway and the fat extended above us for another two storeys above us. The living room was bright, spacious and well kept. I was intrigued. I was expecting to find papers and reports everywhere. I never knew a civil servant and a police officer could be so tidy. The furniture was relatively simple and I liked it.

We sat and chatted for a while and then Dan moved closer. He put hand on my leg and I instinctively moved closer. He then tucked a stand of hair behind my ear and smiled, cupping my face. He then leaned in to kiss me. The kiss started soft and gently but grew in need and desperation. Dan moved his tongue into my slightly open mouth and I met him with mine. My hands moved to his hair and I pulled him closer. His hands moved up and down my sides. None of this was any different to what we had done before. Then Dan broke away and stood up. He offered me his hand and I accepted. He led me into his room and we lay on the bed facing each other. The kissing started again. He would play with my hair and then move his hands to my sides. Slowly, he started to run a hand over my breasts. I gasped, a stranger to this feeling. It made my stomach flip and a warmth pooled in my nether region. On hearing my reaction, Dan asked:

"Sorry. Was that ok?"

I nodded, pulling him back in to kiss me. Feeling bold, I tugged at his shirt. He smiled and removed his shirt. Dan was reasonable toned, he didn't have a six pack or anything but his stomach was flat and his chest was bare. I rubbed my hands over his chest and he shut his eyes, smiling. He then teased my top up and over my head. I hadn't planned for this evening so I was just wearing an everyday bra. I blushed.

"I know it's not much…" I stammered, nervous that he wouldn't like it. "If I had known this was what we would get up to, I would have prepared better."

"Abigail," Dan said, looking at me straight in the eye. "What have you got to apologise for. You're beautiful. I love you just the way you are."

I smiled, "I love you too Dan."

We spent a bit more time, kissing and hugging each other on the bed, moving closer all the time. As I got closer to Dan, I could feel that his crotch was hard. Weirdly, I got the warm sensation again and I longed for more. Boldly, I unhooked Dan's belt, slowly. I unfasted the button of his jeans and pulled them down. Even with his underwear, his penis was sticking out straight. I bit my lip as the sight turned me on. Dan then decided that I was wearing too much and so he pulled my leggings down. Soon, we were just lying on his bed in our underwear.

A sudden wave of I sat up and turned my back to Dan. I reached my hands up my back and undid my bra. I then fell back on the bed, boobs facing upwards. Dan asked me if it was ok, and then put his mouth around one of my breasts, sucking and pulling at it slightly. Surprised to hear myself moan softly, I let my hands wonder through Dan's hair again. His mouth moved lower until he reached my pants. Pulling them down, he put his mouth to my clit and sucked. I gasped and he laughed, which sent ripples up inside me. Against my control, my hips bucked up to meet his mouth and he placed a finger gently inside me. I moaned at the pleasure of feeling him move around inside me. Before I knew it, I was a writhing mess, swearing and moaning loudly. Then, suddenly, Dan moved his finger in the right way and I came, my juices spilling all over his hand. Once I had come down from my high, I blushed.

"Was that your first orgasm?" He asked, looking softly at me.

I nodded, unable to speak. He smiled.

"Do you want to leave it there?"

I thought for a minute, then shook my head.

Dan smiled coyly at me. I sat up and pulled his pants down. I hadn't anything to compare Dan by, but he looked a decent size. I smiled and bit my lip seductively. I took his cock in my hand and massaged it slightly. He started to moan. I checked that I was doing the right thing and he nodded, panting slightly. So I kept going. After a while, I managed to get him into the same mess that I was in. His cock was thick and hard now and had begun to seep at the top.

"Abi…" Dan managed to gasp. "Can we take this a step further?" He asked, "I need to be in you!"

I smirked. This was really going to happen. I gave my consent and Dan pushed me back into the sheets. He positioned himself over me and slowly entered. It hurt badly. I shut my eyes and gripped the sheets tightly. Dan stopped for a minute to let me adjust. He pulled back out and I winced but the pain was becoming pleasure. He sank back in again and I moaned softly. Slowly, he built up a rhythm of entering and pulling out. I found myself entering that motion and moving against him. Before long, we were both messes and equally swearing and cursing. Dan leaned down to kiss me and with his hands, massage and pull at my breasts, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper and further into me. Soon, I came again and not long after I felt Dan spill into me too. He kissed me softly as we both regained control of our breathing. I smiled softly.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"I agree." Replied Dan. "I love you!"

"I love you too." I paused, "Wanna go again?"

Dan smirked. "Thought you'd never ask!" and, laughing, we rolled over on the bed and the whole process started again.

That was 4 weeks ago. Now I'm sat on my bed, staring at a pregnancy test…

It's positive…

I'm pregnant…

THE END


End file.
